kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Anju
Main= Anju is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a human woman with green hair, green eyes, skimpy clothing and a huge earrings. She is an antagonist of the Karuma ark and a powerful magician, who mainly uses elemental magic. When Anju was a girl, she was found and raised by monks in a buddhist villiage. She was a close friend of Miki Souma and soon both of them fell in love with each other, but then Karuma came, killed most of the monks and kidnapped Anju. Anju was then brainwashed into serving Karuma. Obviously, Miki Souma was one of the few monks to survive Karuma's wrath. Anju was never seen again until the events of the second episode of the anime. She dies in Episode 17 when Karuma turns her into a Hyouijuu and forces Anju to fight Zenki. Zenki himself gets mortally wounded, as Anju is so powerful, that he needs to use Rudra to defeat her. Fortunately, Zenki recovers and is able to fight on. Anime Episode 2 Anju first appears in Karuma's dimension with Karuma (who is levitating in mid air) and her other servants Guren and Goura standing on three rock pillars, where Karuma gives them orders. Guren and Goura often get into arguments about who is Karuma's best servant, while Karuma and Anju try to calm them down. Episode 12 Miki Souma meets Anju and finds out that she has been brainwashed by Karuma into being her servant. A flashback occurs where the story of Anju and her relationship with Miki Souma are revealed. Souma desperately tries anything to free Anju from Karuma's control. Episode 15 Anju is slowly awakening from Karuma's spell, but Karuma notices it and forcibly removes Anju's memories of Miki Souma. In this episode, Karuma supplies Anju with a powerful sealing spell, because Karuma is slowly getting annoyed by Zenki and his friends foiling her plans. At the end of the episode a mind controlled Anju (assisted by Goura and Guren) even manages to seal Zenki into a stone statue. As Karuma lets out an hysterical laugh and calls her servants back. Episode 17 Souma finally succeeds to free Anju, which enrages Karuma so much, that she flings a magically altered Hyouinomi at Anju, forcibly transforming her into a Hyouijuu, which then attacks and badly wounds Miki Souma. Zenki then comes to Souma's aid and fights Anju and defeats her by using his Rudra attack. Anju isn't only defeated, but dies and Zenki ends up in a badly injured state. This is a huge breakdown for Souma, who then ends up in a coma, having nightmares of Anju's death. Manga While Anju's devsketches are first shown in Volume 6 of the manga, Anju herself doesn't make any plot related appearances and stays exclusive to the devsketches sections of the manga. Interestingly, though, the beginning of Volume 8, features a young woman named Yuki, who looks very similar to her, though is an entirely different person and not related to Anju in any other way. Devsketches of Anju Anju devsketch manga 2.png|Anju as she appears... Anju devsketch manga.png|...in the devsketches section of Volume 6. Trivia Names and Appearances * Anju should not be mistaken for Anjura, who is a completely different character from the same series * Anju is one of the rare characters to be shown in another kind of media before appearing in the manga. Anju first appears in the anime, before being adapted late in the manga and making an appearance as a minor character. Something similar can be seen with Battle Raiden's Crazy Monks. Voice actors * In the original, Japanese version, Anju shares her voice with Goki. Both of them are voiced by Megumi Ogata. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Tenchi Meidou Besides her appearances in the anime and manga, Anju only appears in one of the Kishin Douji Zenki games. She is introduced in the third of the SNES games, Tenchi Meidou. Tenchi Meidou features her both an enemy and a playable character. She joins the party when the player sends Miki Souma to visit the Kagekouya monks' shrine. If Zenki and Chiaki visit the shrine, they will be shooed away by Anju and cause her to request Miki Souma. If Miki Souma dies in this Stage, it will count as a failure and the Stage will restart. Once Anju has joined the party and talked to Miki Souma, the Stage will be completed. Anju is very special as unlike the other playable characters, who only have one element each, she has two. She is also the only playable, female character that can fight in the game's battle mode as Chiaki is only available to board game mode. This allows her to use two three card and two four card elemental moves instead of just one of each, giving her an advantage in battle. Yet, her two elements might also give her both elements weaknesses as a tradeoff. The latter still needs further research. Anju's AI counterpart just loves to use wind cards and shield cards and will rarely use any other cards. While her attacks aren't as damaging (she only deals up to 200 points of damage at maximum to Zenki), her fast drawing and excessive use of shield cards might make it quite difficult to land a hit on her. If Zenki manages to break her shield(s), Anju will fall very quickly. Miki Souma also fares quite decently against her. The latter will take less damage from Anju's attacks, but will also deal less damage to her. The abducted girlfriend Anju is fought late in the game when a Stage features a snowy section set in the anime's Karuma ark. This section features her in a mind controlled state, where she's forced to help Karuma. This stage also introduces Miki Souma as an enemy, as he tries to protect Anju and can only be convinced, that his girlfriend is mind controlled, by defeating him. Once Souma is defeated, Chiaki, Zenki, Goki, the Inugami Roh and Chimaru will need to face and defeat Anju to rescue her. This will take Miki Souma and Anju out of the game for the next stage, which has them recover. Another stage, which happens shortly after this, features a Miki Souma only section, where he needs to protect the resting Anju, which alters the game's events. If he succeeds to protect Anju from Guren and Goura by preventing them from stepping onto Anju's tile (which is a little snowed in house) and taking them down, Anju will recover and be kept as a playable character. If either Guren or Goura reaches her instead, while Miki Souma isn't on her tile, the will take Anju with them and she will join Karuma's ranks once again and die the next time she's fought and defeated. Defense Shield.png|'The shield card's' roulette symbol. Tenchi Meidou shield card.png|'The shield card.' Who could have known that a solid defense could be that annoying?! Fighting Anju kick tenchi meidou.png|Anju strikes a neat little pose and... Anju kick tenchi meidou 2.png|...knees her foe in the face! Anju special tenchi meidou.png|She takes various poses while using her special attacks. Anju special tenchi meidou 2.png|This one for example has her use a whirlwind at her foe. Anju special tenchi meidou 3.png|These are the poses she takes while... Anju special tenchi meidou 4.png|...freezing her opponent and shattering them! Anju block tenchi meidou.png|Somehow Anju blocks attacks by taking a pose that makes her look rather defenseless. Maybe she's trying to fool her enemy with this. Anju hurt tenchi meidou.png|Even Anju isn't exempt from getting smacked around. More screenshots and sprites of Anju will be added soon. |-|Gallery= Anime in her human form Episode 17 Anju anime 2.png|Anju as she appears when she openly tells Karuma that she doesn't want to be the latter's servant anymore. Karuma doesn't like this and abducts Anju again. Anju scared anime.png|Despite her open exclamation for freedom, Karuma just takes Anju with her against the latter's will. When Karuma threatens to punish Anju, the latter is rather scared and feels desparate. Anju dying miki souma anime.png|Anju dying in Miki Souma's arms after being defeated by Zenki's Rudra attack Other Anju anime.png|Anju looking over to Guren (Episode 10) as a Hyouijuu (Episode 17) Anju Karuma Beast anime.png|Once Anju has been forcefully transformed, she doesn't recognize Miki Souma anymore and attacks him. Anju monster anime.png|Saki flings magical seals at Anju to stop her from taking off again Anju monster gs zenki anime.png|Demon God Zenki fighting Anju Zenki rudora anime 3.png|Demon God Zenki using Rudra against Anju Some scenes from Episode 17 also reappear as flashbacks in Episode 26 when Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Jukai, Chibi Zenki and Saki can be seen sitting and talking together, starting somewhere around the mark of 05:50 when Saki mentions "the horrors that happened lately". Games Tenchi Meidou Anju tenchi meidou.png|Anju as she appears in Battle Mode on the players side Anju enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Anju appearing as an enemy in Battle Mode Anju mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Anju's mugshot Goki VS Anju Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki fighting Anju Anju board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Anju moving around on the board game map Anju board mode sprite 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Another image of Anju walking around Anju board mode sprite idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Anju idling in board game mode Anju board mode sprite idle 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|She can be seen stretching herself or flirting Anju board mode sprite victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Anju has won the round Anju board mode sprite victory 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|She clenches her fists and... Anju board mode sprite victory 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...jumps into the air with a cheerful expression on her face! Anju board mode sprite defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|When Anju looses, she makes a silly face and... Anju board mode sprite defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...keels over. Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Female Category:Stubs